Bad Enough For You
by OtakuStar97
Summary: Roxas has a crush on the most popular guy at school but unfortunately for Roxas he doesn't know that he even exists! But what happens when he gets put into Roxas's history class? AkuRoku one-shot, contains yaoi! Please read and review!


Hey, umm this is my first AkuRoku story and my first one-shot so yeah I hope it turned out well. Please review so I know how I can improve my writing or just about what you thought of the story XD

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters… unfortunately XP

Bad Enough for You

Why is he into those types of boys? Why can't he like me? Oh yeah…. that's why, I thought to myself as I looked across the hall at the tall, red-head who would never bother to care or remember anyone, apart from, what people would say, the 'cool' kids of the school, who cared about no one besides themselves. You could say that I hated them but no…unfortunately I've had the biggest crush on one of them for ages now.

We're like the two sides of Rio de Janeiro, he's the popular, cool, fun, bad-ass of the school, who everyone want to know and be friends with. And then there's me a boring, un-popular, nerdy, weirdo. In some cases I've been mistaken for a girl. Oh and he's insanely tall, and I'm extremely short for how old I am.

The bell rang signalling our next lesson. Quickly grabbing the books from my locker and shoving them into my bag, I walked to history, which just had to be at the other side of the school. I walked through the corridors keeping my head down, even though being in my last couple years of school; everyone thought that I had just started school. I went to push the door that led to the history building and the dicks just had to lock the door to make a fool out of me as they stood on the other side so they can see me and laugh. I hated this school, I don't know how many times this has happened but I've done it enough so that it's not embarrassing any more…oh great Axel's there laughing his head off, glad to know he finds it funny. I pushed open the other door, walked in and went up the stairs to my class.

I stood in silence waiting for the teacher to let us in. I had barely any friends at this school; my history class was no different. I would work by myself; but I was fine with it, I always managed to get good grades. Talking about grades, we got our history assessment back today. The teacher was standing at the door, letting the class in handing out our assessment as we walked through the door.

"Roxas, well done 14 out of 15, carry on the good work," Mr Fair told me. He could be incredibly crazy and he would tell us random facts but I guess that's what keeps you interested during the class. I enjoy history, analysing and investigating sources, going back through time, finding out how and why things happened. I sat down in my seat; I had the whole desk to myself leaving enough room for my books. Everyone was seated at their desks and we were about to begin our lesson, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mr Fair said as he scribbled down what we would be learning today on the board. The door slowly opened, I felt my stomach drop.

"Uhh, sir, I've been transferred to this class," Axel said, holding a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Ahh, yes Axel, I heard about this, I'm surprised you took History, you told me that you hated it when I taught you."

"Well, it's not too bad, I guess. It's better than geography." Axel said, rubbing the back of his spiky hair, how does he even manage to keep it like that? He must use like a whole tub of hair gel or something.

"Hmm yes anyway, take a seat, umm, where can I put you…" He gazed around the room looking for an empty seat.

"You can sit next to Roxas! Ok now on with the lesson!" What have I done in life to deserve this! I moved my books to the side making room for Axel. People would be jealous of me because I got to sit next to Axel. Any normal person would try and be friends with the redhead, but having him sit next to me was definitely not a good thing. Especially when I'm trying to forget about him.

"Okay, we are learning about the Sudetenland today, the last person to find the page has to read," I quickly opened up my large textbook, searching for the title as I flicked through the pages.

"Uhh Roxas, could I borrow your textbook please? I don't have one," I looked up to see Axel's emerald green eyes. Staring at them for way too long I quickly turned my head back to the textbook.

"You know my name?" I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Uhh yeah, sir said it when he told me to sit next to you," Axel said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, yeah…" I replied disappointedly. How could I be so stupid…I moved my book to the middle of the table. Great not only did I have to sit next to him; I had to share my textbook as well…what a year this is going to be.

As the lesson was coming to an end, I had completed my work and was waiting for the bell to go so I could leave this school, get home and fall onto my bed…urghh I can't wait to sleep-in tomorrow. Why is this lesson taking so long to end?

"For homework this weekend, work with the person next to you and use your sheet to make a project on everything we have just learnt on the 'Steps to war' section we have just completed. Its due for this time next week," A groan was let out through the class. I grabbed my planner and wrote down the details and when it was due. And then I realised…I'm going to have to work with Axel.

Does anything go right in my life? First Axel moves into my class, and then he just had to be put next to me, now I'm working with him! Are the history teachers trying to make my life a misery? I sighed as the bell went and we were dismissed from class. I packed my books away and was about to leave class. Axel was stood outside checking his phone, who was he waiting for? I put my headphones in and started to walk down the stairs.

"Roxas!" Did someone just call my name? I ignored it and carried on walking. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped and turned around to see Axel behind me.

"Axel, what are you doing?" I said whilst pulling the headphones out of my ears.

"You know, the homework, we were meant to do it together,"

"Oh, don't worry I'll do it and you can add whatever you want during the week," I told him trying to avoid having to see him over the weekend, not that I wouldn't like it…

"No I don't want to make you do all the work, I'm busy over the weekend so how about we do it now?" He told me; damn what am I meant to say 'oh my god yes please I love you!' No, I can't, but I can't lie either, I don't have any friends to make last minute plans with…great.

"Uhh, y-yeah I can do today," I tried to say as calmly as possible, not looking up at him knowing that if I did I would blush. Why do I have get so flustered around him?

"Good, now where do you want to do it?" Axel said completely oblivious to me freaking out about the situation

"Uhh, umm I-I don't mind, we can do it at my house, it's not too far from here," I said just loud enough so that he could hear.

"That sounds good, let's go!" He grinned.

I walked home, listening intently to every word Axel was saying. He was talking about some band; I think it was All Time Low? Whilst listening to Axel, I was doing my best not to trip up or do anything clumsy. Which is harder than it sounds; there are a lot of cracks and bumps on the path to my house. I trip up about twice a day on this path; please don't let it happen today! Getting closer to my house we had avoided most of the cracks. Axel was still talking, then for some reason he stopped. There was this awkward silence between us. Was it awkward? Or did it fe-

"Crap!" I cussed as I tripped over a bottle, why can't people just throw their rubbish in the bin? I stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out why I hadn't fallen to the floor yet. Oh right Axel had managed to catch me before I fell face first into the ground. I could feel my cheeks heat up so much. Damn it!

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he held me.

"Uhh, y-yeah I'm good," I stuttered. I shook him off me, staring at the floor, keeping my face down so that Axel couldn't see the blush getting worse on my face.

Finally we were at my house, why did that journey feel so much longer than usual? I rummaged around my bag trying to find my keys. Finding my keys, I put them in the lock and opened the door. Placing the keys in the bowl, I checked to see if anyone was home. No TV noise, lights off, okay no one was in.

"Umm…do you want anything to drink or eat?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Uhh, no thanks," I didn't think he would want anything. He's so skinny I don't think he actually eats.

"Ok, umm go on into the living room, I'll only be a sec," I quickly said before running up the stairs. Dropping my bag onto my bed I took out my history books, grabbed some paper and the-

"AXEL?" Was that Sora? Dumping everything back onto my bed I ran down the stairs trying not to slip on one of them, before going to see what was going on. Seeing Axel standing in the middle of the living room doorway, I stood next to him looking at what he was staring at.

"Sora! Riku? What are you two doing here?"

"I'm guessing we've interrupted something?" Axel said. Sora had his hands pinned up by his head, his shirt rolled up showing his chest; with Riku on top of him keeping Sora's hands in place as he…I don't even want to go there…

Sora sat up, his face as red as a tomato, "Uhh Roxas I didn't think you were in umm and Riku said and yeah…" Sora said so quickly that I had no clue to what he was saying, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry; we'll just leave you two to carry on with what you were doing, finally got him Riku?" Axel said with Riku nodding smugly in reply. What? They're together? I know Sora had gone on about him for a while but I'd never think that they would actually get together… great guess it's just me from now on…I sighed leaving the room shutting the door behind me.

"Umm, we'll do it in my room, there's not much space but it'll do," I walk up the stairs, with Axel following not too far behind. I open the door to my room; I really should have tidied up first.

"Uhh you can put your bag anywhere," I grab the paper, my books and pencil case before sitting on the floor and putting the paper into a pile.

"So, this is Roxie's room…" Axel muttered under his breath.

"What?" I questioned him. What did he just call me?

"Nothing, don't worry, so what do you want to start on?" He laughed awkwardly.

"Umm, how about rearmament? Then we'll just go through the time line of it, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's cool, do you mind if I do the front cover of it?"

"Go ahead, I'll write the notes for each section," I sighed, grabbing my textbook, pen and some paper.

Half an hour later, Axel had drawn the flags of the countries involved in the steps to war as a background, and then in black pen he's drawn a soldier, ships and planes over top of the flags to show the rearmament of Germany, with the words 'Steps to War' in the middle of it.

"Wow! How did you do that?" I asked. The drawings were so detailed and realistic.

"Umm…I drew it?" Axel answered sarcastically.

"No, I mean how did you draw it so quickly? And where did you learn to draw like that?" I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Well, my brother draws all the time and I like his style of art so I tried it for myself. Drawing is pretty easy once you've practiced it a few times." Axel shrugged, getting another piece of paper. Drawing easy? He's got to be kidding me.

"Umm Axel, is it okay if I start doing some different homework? I've gotten most of the notes down," I ran a hand through my hair. Doing homework has never been so nerve-wracking.

"Yeah, why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, because I have a party to go to and my science teacher expects it in tonight,"

"I didn't think you where the one to go to parties Rox. So whose party is it?" I could feel myself blush slightly at the silly nickname he gave me.

"My Aunt's, she turned 30 today, it's gonna be so boring…" I let out a yawn. Just thinking about the party was making me tired.

"Doesn't have to be…" Axel said looking at the paper, writing out the index page.

"How could I not be bored? There's going to be no one there I can talk to and even if there was someone to talk to I'm so socially awkward I would just end up embarrassing myself as per usual." Axel let out a small laugh at my remark. Well I'm glad he found it funny.

"I could go, I have nothing to do, might make it a bit more fun, if that's okay," Axel asked, as he sketched out another drawing.

"Yeah that would be okay, but why? Don't you have any cool parties to go to? You know the type of parties where you all get drunk and uh stuff. I mean you are really popular, so why bother spend time with me when you could be out having fun? " I bit my tongue straight after saying that, I really need to stop saying what's on my mind.

"Why does everyone think that of me? I'm not what everyone thinks I am. I just like the people I'm with and they just happen to be popular. I don't see why I always get judged for that…" Axel said seriously, looking up from his work.

"It's not that, it's because you get invited to every party in school! People adore you, you have loads of friends and people want to be friends with you!" Axel cut me off.

"People who want to be friends with me just want attention, and most of them are two-faced anyway…" He said with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I looked down averting his gaze.

"No need to be sorry, anyway what about you? Who do you hang round with?"

"Umm, uhh…no one…why do you want to know?" Since when did he care about who I hung out with? Not that I actually had any friends.

"No reason, it's just that you always seem so lonely. Come on, you must have some friends!"

"I did have some friends at my old school. But when I moved here everyone had their clique of friends and I ended up being shunned out. So now I just find it hard to talk to people."

"You talked to me okay?" Axel looked at me quizzically.

"That's because it was about school work, so I knew what I was talking about but anything other than that I find it hard to think of something to talk about, so I tend to go all shy and no one can hear me," I mumbled.

"Hmm something to talk about…" He paused for a second. "Is there anyone you like at school?" I made a small choking noise. What type of question was that?

I kept my head down to stop Axel from seeing the blush that was quickly forming on my face, "Uhh…umm…I… ahh …don't know, you?"

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Axel exclaimed.

"Uhh…well I don't know if I like them or if it's more than that…" I trailed off hoping, we could drop the subject sooner rather than later.

"Who is it?" Axel carried on questioning me. Why must he carry on torturing me?

"I don't want to say," If my heart could beat any faster I'm pretty sure it would explode out of my chest.

"Well when you see them what do you feel?" I inwardly groaned at his question.

"My heart feels like I've been running a mile a minute, I turn red whenever they look at me, I get jealous when they're with other people and I want to be able to claim them as my own" I turned my head to the side with embarrassment, why was I telling him all this?

"Seems like you're in love!" He cooed.

"But you can't say that! Love can mean and feel different to different people; it's never the same! You can't say that based on one persons experience because they haven't gone through the same things in life as the other did..." I sighed, lowering my head after getting all hyped up.

"You think I wouldn't know that but," Axel gently lifted my head up, letting me stare into his eyes, "Based on what's 'traditional love' you are definitely in it you should tell this person you like them!" Axel said staring at me.

"There would be no point; he wouldn't be interested in me anyway..." I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"You won't know until you tell him!"

"He probably didn't even know I existed until today, what's the point of telling them if they don't even know you?" I had to stop myself from bursting into tears. Knowing that the person you loved didn't know you existed was painful but saying it out loud made the pain hurt a thousand times more.

"How would you know if they didn't? What if they were trying to keep it a secret from you until they were ready and sure that they were in love with this person?"

"That's the point! I wouldn't know and neither would they, because they're not sure and neither am I..." I looked down at the floor, "Even if I did know what I was feeling…I wouldn't know how to tell them, or I would be too shy or scared to…I wouldn't want to be rejected by them…" I felt the knot in my stomach tighten.

"Love is something everyone needs, rejection is something that gets in the way of love and rejection is something that everyone fears even if they say they don't…but fears are there so that people can overcome them, now come on who is it that you like?" Axel asked.

"I really can't say…what about you? Who do you like?" I tried to turn the question round on him.

"Hey! Don't turn this round on me now, come on tell me who do you like?" Can he read my mind?

"Axel, I barely know you, why should I tell you who I like?" I said trying to avoid the question.

"Because I want to help you and…I want to get to know you," I lifted my head up in surprise; Axel wanted to get to know me?

"Axel, you don't want to know, you would hate me if you did,"

"How would you know that? Saying stuff like that makes me want to know more! Come one just tell me!" Axel pleaded almost pouting.

"Fine, you tell me who you like then I'll tell you who I like," Why was I agreeing to this!

"Okay then," No I don't want to find out he likes! "But, you have to go first!" Axel laughed. I growled at him in reply. Fine, there's not much of the project left to do. I can easily finish it myself anyway, may as well get this over and done with.

"Uhh…umm, I-I l-like…" Damn just say it Roxas! I sighed, "I-It-it's you Axel, you-you're the one I like!" I think I could happily just melt into the floor right now and turn into a puddle of goo.

"What? I didn't hear you Roxas," What! I have to say it again!

"I-I like y-y-you Axel!" I kept my head down waiting for Axel to leave or start laughing at me. I was definitely going to get even more bullied at school now. Nothing. Silence, what's he waiting for?

"Uhh, umm…if you want to go jus-" Axel tilted my head making me look into his eyes, before he slowly lowered his head placing his lips onto mine. The kiss was chaste but made my heart stop for a mere second before it returned to beating quickly. Axel pulled away, looking into my eyes before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"So, who do you think I like Roxas?" Axel said smugly looking down at me.

"Umm...ah…uh" I could hardly form a sentence; my whole body began to tremble. Axel tightened his arm around me reassuringly. "Bu-ut why me?"

"You're different to everyone else, you don't try to get my attention and you don't act any different around me. You're cute and I've seen you looking at me from your locker. I couldn't tell why but you seem interesting, and I've always had a thing for blue eyes," he said.

I felt so warm in Axel's embrace; I never wanted to leave them. I was so comfortable with where we were sitting and the warmth that was surrounding me; I could have easily fallen asleep in his arms. I don't think I've ever been this happy in life.

I sighed, shutting my eyes. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, that one tear lead to another, and another. Why am I crying? I rubbed my eyes hoping to stop the tears from falling down my face. Axel must have felt the dampness my tears left on his shirt as he pushed me of his chest.

"Hey Roxie, are you okay?" Keeping my head down, I repeatedly rubbed my eyes trying to stop my tears.

"I-I'm great, I j-just don't think I've been this happy before," I smiled looking up at Axel.

"Then, why are you crying?" he frowned, wiping the hair out of my face to kiss me on the forehead.

"I don't know, but I haven't been properly happy in a while, I guess it's just emotions getting to me," I sighed, the tears still running down my face.

"Hey, come on now, that's got to change" Axel said, pulling me back into his arms, lifting my head up and gently pressing his lips against mine. Axel pushed down on my lips, hardening the kiss, making me lose the feeling of my body as my arms fell down to my sides.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! XD Please review ^_^


End file.
